The present invention is related to a structure for connecting a tool with a grip. The connecting structure includes an insertion rod which is easily detachably inserted in and connected with an outer sheath. In addition, the connecting structure is not subject to rusting and free from clogging.
FIGS. 6 and 7 show a conventional gardening tool. In order to elongate the length of the gardening tool, save application force and replaceably connect the tool with the grip 9, a tool stem 91 of the tool is fitted into a sleeve 92 of the grip 9 to increase the length of the tool. The sleeve 92 is formed with a dent 93. A spring 94 and a pushing pin 95 pushed by the spring 94 are disposed in the dent 93. When the sleeve 92 is inserted into the grip 9, the pushing pin 95 is inserted and engaged in a fixing hole 96 of the grip 9. However, the spring 94 is made of iron material and is subject to rusting. As a result, the rust tends to clog the dent 93 and makes it uneasy to push out or press in the pushing pin 95. Therefore, it will be difficult to connect the sleeve 92 with the grip 9 or disconnect the sleeve 92 from the grip 9. Also, it often takes place that the pushing pin 95 cannot be pushed out by the spring 94 and the grip 9 is detached from the sleeve 92.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a structure for connecting a tool with a grip. The outer sheath is formed with a split in which the projecting block of the insertion rod is inserted. A periphery of the outer sheath is formed with an annular groove corresponding to the transverse recess of the projecting block. The inner circumference of the fastening ring is formed with an annular rib fitted in the annular groove. The rib is formed with a dent having a width slightly larger than the width of the split. When rotating the fastening ring, the rib is engaged in the transverse recess of the projecting block to restrict the insertion rod from displacement. When the dent of the rib is aligned with the transverse recess of the projecting block, the projecting block can be passed therethrough, permitting the insertion rod to be extracted out of the outer sheath.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: